


Dangerous Thirst

by Haikyuusbeetch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mirror Sex, Office AU, Office Sex, Secretary Hinata, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, blowjob, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuusbeetch/pseuds/Haikyuusbeetch
Summary: Being with someone who knows how to pleasure you, you’re right, it’s Ushijima Wakatoshi. Hinata took his distance already because he knew Ushijima Wakatoshi could do anything about everything, but the sexual tension are too much each time they met.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Dangerous Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first UshiHina fic, I’m nervous but at the same time had fun writing this. I don’t know if I’ll make this a second part/chapter, but maybe if I think of better plot ahead after this scene. Thank yooou, and enjoy reading 🥺❤️

Hinata came back from an exhausting weekly meeting of the secretaries of AC Company. He took place for his boss secretary, since they’re at a personal meeting. Hinata took a glanced on the wall clock on their office wall and it’s nearly 8pm and he still haven’t eaten his dinner. He can’t leave until his boss, Kuroo Tetsuro, came back from its personal meeting with its parents. He’s just an another secretary of one of the boss in three biggest company, he need to follow the rules. 

Hinata light his phone and saw bunch of text messages from his friends and other notifications, some of them are works matter. He heard the elevator door opened, so he turned it off again and plastered a smile before looking up and face the new comer walk towards desk. 

The work smile he wears slowly disappeared by the sight of the man in front of him. Fear started to crawl on his spine, as if the blood were rushing out from his body. He also started to have a sweats on his trembling hands that was holding a pen and a piece of paper. He blink numerous times to refocused himself from his work.

“I’m sorry but the boss are currently not here. If you want I can set you an appointment.” He recite the familiar line every time there’s a visitor coming. 

“I’m not here to see Kuroo. I’m here to talk to someone.” A baritone voice still send shivers on Shouyo’s skin. A thick low voice that was once he considered as his comfort. ‘No, this is not the time to reminisce the past.’ Hinata thought to himself 

“Is that so? The visitor lounge are just five floors below, you can wait there—“ Hinata was surprised when Ushijima pulled him to stand up and walk towards the elevator. “What the hell?! Let me go!” 

“Last time I let you go, I nearly lost my self, Shouyo. So, no. I’m not letting you go.” Hinata pulled his wrist away from Ushijima’s tight grip, but it’s no use. Ushijima’s too big and stronger than him, he would just have a broken arm if he continue to pull his wrist away.

“We’re already done. Let go of me or I’m calling the security.” The elevator are still not opening, Hinata didn’t even have a moment to utter a question when Ushijima started to walk towards somewhere. “I’m still at work! Ushijima, oh my God! Are you insane?!” 

“Stop shouting, Shouyo. It’s ringing my ears.” Ushijima pushed him unto the storage room, around the corner in one of the corridors. Hinata heard a clicking sound. “I missed you, Baby.” Ushijima hugged the smaller body and snuggled his face on the crook of its neck, sniffling the sweet scent that’s always drove him crazy. 

“Please, Ushijima. Let me go.” Hinata slightly pushed him but he chooses not to budged. He heard him sighed in defeat. “We broke up already, four months to be precise. What the hell are you doing?” 

“I missed you.” Hinata let out a dry chuckle and roll his eyes out of annoyance.

“You have Oikawa for that. Stop this nonsense already.” Hinata tried to pushed Ushijima again but just received a much tighter hug. “Stop hugging me! Agh!” He’s starting to get irritated. 

“Tsk. Can you please not say that name?” Ushijima move a bit away to see Shouyo’s face but his hands are still wrapped around Shouyo’s small waist. “Did you not missed me too?” 

“The fuck is your problem? We broke up already, Ushijima. Don’t get me started. Don’t even act as if were okay at the first place. For the last time, let go of me.” Shouyo looked at Ushijima’s eyes. His stares could even drill a hole on Ushijima’s face but the latter seems not to give a damn about it. 

Ushijima leans down to kiss Shouyo’s lips but Shouyo look away before their lips could even met. Ushijima chuckled and just kissed Shouyo’s jaw and ear before whispering, “Okay, baby. I’m starting to get irritated by this act of yours.” 

Ushijima felt how Shouyo’s hands that were holding his shoulder tighten, but he doesn’t care if this scares Shouyo or what, he wants him and he’ll get him again. 

“Ushijima, I’m begging you...” Ushijima heard a faint sniffles. “Let go of me, Tetsu must be looking of me.” 

Ushijima still didn’t listen, he hold Shouyo’s neck and angle it so it can give him more access of kissing on the smaller one’s neck. He started to unbutton Shouyo’s polo shirt, and shower wet kisses on its neck and shoulder. 

“Stop spouting other people’s name, Shouyo. I’m already at my limit, you don’t want me to get pissed off to that boss of yours or he’ll be jobless in less than a month.” Ushijima made Shouyo face him, he wasn’t even shock when he saw Shouyo’s crying face and trembling lips. “You’re still beautiful even you’re crying.” 

Ushijima kissed Shouyo’s closed eyes and taste the salty tears, he then proceed on kissing its cheeks, nose, chin. Before he even close the distant of their lips, he looked at Shouyo’s eyes that were also looking at his lips. 

“Do you like Kuroo? In a romantic way?” Ushijima whispered. Hinata can feel the fanning breathe of Ushijima on his lips, the temptation of leaning in and just kissed his ex-partner senselessly are rising up. 

Hinata give himself a second or so to think Ushijima’s question. Does he like Kuroo? Of course, he’s there when him and Ushijima broke up. He cheered him up and never let him feel alone and sad. Does Kuroo like him? He don’t know, Kuroo have Kenma or Tsukkishima, a people who’s also at Kuroo’s status, not unlike him who’s just a commoner and a mere worker. Does he like Kuroo, romantically? Well, he don’t know. Hinata’s just focused on the thought of Ushijima must be out of his mind, but who’s he joking? Just himself. He doesn’t like Kuroo romantically, he like Ushijima. Still Ushijima. 

“I fucking hate you.” Hinata pulled Ushijima’s necktie and wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s nape. Their lips met and it feels like the butterfly inside Hinata’s stomach started to move. This is it, the same feeling he used to feel when they’re still together. 

Ushijima broke a small smile between their kisses. He missed his baby so much, even though he’s the one who asked him to break up, he wouldn’t deny the fact that he regret his past mistakes. 

Ushijima lifted Shouyo’s weight and put him on one of the table he spotted inside the storage room. He pushed the boxes so it will give Shouyo a lot space than the actual free space. And he does that without breaking the kiss. 

“I know you just don’t hate me, Baby.” Shouyo bit his lower lips before removing Ushijima’s neck tie and opening the buttons of Ushijima’s shirt. 

Shouyo hitched his breath when he saw a familiar ring on Ushijima’s necklace. He looked up and he saw a soft looking look at Ushijima’s face, as if it was longing for something and like he found it already. 

“You kept it...” Shouyo touch the ring that were on the necklace chain, “I thought you throw it.” 

“Why would I throw something precious?” Ushijima lean in again to kiss Shouyo. And Shouyo didn’t disappoint him, he kissed him back with the same intensity. 

Ushijima missed Shouyo’s warmth, how he feel and looked small on his arms, how Shouyo’s small waist would fit with just his two palms, he really missed this. 

With a blink of an eye, their polo shirts are all buttons opened. Ushijima feel the rush of Shouyo’s hand when Shouyo is trying to open his belt. Shouyo’s hand were small and warm when it grab his half hard cock, Ushijima hissed when Shouyo started to pumped his member up and down. Teasingly touch the tip and just feeling the base of his manhood. 

“Shouyo, baby...” Shouyo looked up slightly, saw how the tint of red taint Ushijima’s cheek. Shouyo kneeled down on the floor and started to give Ushijima a head.

“Say, Ushijima—“

“Call me ‘Babe’. I like it when you call me that.” Ushijima brushed Shouyo’s slightly long hair, and hold its chin, making the latter to look up. His dick were placed on Shouyo’s cheek. “My cock’s bigger than your face.” Ushijima chuckled when Shouyo gave him a death glare. 

Ushijima hold onto the edge of the table when Shouyo started to suck the tip of his manhood. He hold onto the back of Shouyo’s head and pushed him a little. A hot mouth and saliva started to coated Ushijima’s long and thick member. 

“Fuck...” Ushijima looked down at Shouyo, Shouyo remove his mouth only to pushed himself a little further, the tip if Ushijima’s cock touched the back of his throat making Shouyo moan. 

Because of moaning, Ushijima can feel the vibration of Shouyo’s throat. He hold tight on Shouyo’s hair and pulled him away from his cock and then pushed himself again and again. Giving Shouyo a rough fucking on its mouth. 

Shouyo holds onto Ushijima’s toes and kneeled properly. His one hand started to open his own pants and pulled his cock out, pleasuring himself as Ushijima uses his mouth. Shouyo shut his eyes closed when Ushijima hit the spot on his throat, he whimpers and a lone tear started to fall on his eyes but Ushijima still doesn’t stop. 

“Ahh... Haa...” Shouyo catches his breathe when Ushijima pulled out and force him to stand up. Ushijima make him turn his back, guide his hand to hold on the edge of the table. “But... you haven’t cummed yet.” With a raspy voice, Shouyo whispered to Ushijima. 

“Theres a different hole I wanted.” Ushijima whispered. Shouyo anticipated the pain and pleasure when Ushijima started to feel the rim of his hole, it’s been a while since he have done it. And Ushijima has a big thick member, they’ve been together for four years and every time they’re doing it he still cry when they’re having sex. 

Shouyo looked at the wall—wait, it’s a mirror. Shouyo was about to protest, and wanted to move in different place when Ushijima’s two finger inserted on his asshole. 

“Aaahh!... Hnggh!” Shouyo are tiptoe-ing, he arch his back more, giving more access to Ushijima on his asshole. Their height difference is so big that he needs to tiptoe when Ushijima wanted it do it behind. 

“You can scream as loud as you want and cry like you always does, Baby. I don’t care even if we’re at your work place.” Even with his half hooded eyes, Hinata looked at Ushijima through their reflection on the mirror. 

The dim low light inside the storage room are the only source of light, but Shouyo clearly saw Ushijima’s thirst and lustful eyes. 

“Babe... Pu-put it in, aahh...” Shouyo hold onto Ushijima’s wrist and place it on his tiny neck. “Cho—ke me...” And there, Shouyo saw how Ushijima’s patience were broke into pieces when he said those words.

“I’ll be rough.” Ushijima whispered and hold on his neck, griping hard on its side. “Make sure to take it all, yeah?” 

“Yes... I’ll take it all, oohh!!” Shouyo lift his left foot up when he felt Ushijima’s tip started to enter his hole. “Oh, heavens! Ah-Aaahh...” 

Shouyo’s head hang down but Ushijima’s hand that were choking him forced him to looked up and look straight onto the mirror in front of them. 

“Fuck... You’re still tight..” Ushijima’s other hand, hold onto Shouyo’s legs and lift it up, placing its knee on the table and started to move again inside Shouyo’s 

“Hmm... Ushi~...” Shouyo barely open his eyes and left his mouth open when Ushijima full length finally inside of him, it’s throbbing and he feel so full. “Big. You’re big, oh fuck!” 

“Do you like it?” Ushijima move a bit, grinding his hips in and out on Shouyo’s hole. He’s adjusting his size on Shouyo’s tight asshole. 

He tighten his grip on Shouyo’s side of neck when he didn’t hear any responds. “Answer me, Baby.” 

“Ohh, yes. Ushi, aahh yes. I like it, Baby like it. Aahh...” Shouyo answer meeting his thrust. Shouyo’s eyes started to built pool of tears, he wanted to arch his back more accurately so Ushijima will hit his weak spot, spank him if he didn’t answer. Oh! How wonderful it would feel.

Ushijima feel the eagerness of Shouyo. His both hands hold on Shouyo’s butt cheek, spreading it before slapped it as hard as he could. Shouyo was shocked at the sudden harsh action of Ushijima, but anticipated for more hard slaps against his butt cheek. 

“O-Ohh! Babe, uhmm!” The table started to make a creaking sound, when Ushijima finally catches his fast pace and pounding him hard. Shouyo buried his face on his arms and bite it, hoping it will stopped himself from crying and whimpering. “Hngh! Please stop... Fa-fast! Oh, too fast...” Shouyo uses his hand to pushed Ushijima’s lower hips away but Ushijima just hold on both of his wrist and pulled them, Shouyo saw his reflection on the mirror and saw his sweats and flush face were. 

“Remember this lewd face of yours, Baby. Tell me...” Ushijima bited on his shoulder and continue to talk, “How dare you to beg me to stop when you’re looking like this?” 

Shouyo looked over his shoulder and kissed Ushijima’s neck. Bite it and make sure to leave a mark, because he knew Ushijima already give him a lot of bite marks on his nape and back. 

Ushijima lifted Shouyo and made him face him. He put Shouyo again on the top of the table and continue to pound him rough and hard. 

Shouyo left a long nail scratch on Ushijima’s neck to his broad chest, when Ushijima pumped his cock with the same pace of his own movement. 

“I’m cumming... Ushi, I’m near, Uggh! Aah!” Shouyo looked up and kissed Ushijima’s chin, the latter didn’t need any signal and just give Shouyo a rough kisses. Shouyo moaned in between of their kisses and met its climax.

“OH FUCK! AH! Haaa...” Shouyo’s toe finger curled inside his shoes when he shot his loads. Ushijima hang his head back, Shouyo see this as an opportunity to kiss Ushijima’s sweaty neck. 

“You’re so hot, Baby...” Shouyo still regaining his sanity but Ushijima were still moving inside of him. “Let me have my turn, hmm?” Shouyo nodded and let Ushijima pleasure himself using his body.

Ushijima made him stand up and lie on his upper half body on the table and put his legs on Ushijima’s shoulder. Shouyo hold to Ushijam’s hand that were pining his own hand on the table top. 

“Wa-wait! Ushi! Fuck, something... something will came out, aahh!” Shouyo looked a bit shy and also lost in pleasure. 

“Wait for me...” Ushijima’s sweat started to drop on his forehead. It’s been 20 minutes since they started doing this and he’s still not having his climax yet.

“No... That—Hngh!” Hinata whimpers and tear up a little when he feel a familiar sheer pleasure, Hinata shot his loads again and gasp for an air after releasing. He cummed twice in a row, his head are spinning in too much pleasure. Hinata cried in ecstasy.

“Baby...” Ushijima looked at Shouyo amusingly and leaned down to give him a sweet kiss. “You’re so beautiful.” Ushijima smile between their kisses. Shouyo barely kissed him back because of too much exhaustion, and Ushijima doesn’t mind. He nibbles Shouyo’s lower lip and tugged it after before placing his forehead against Shouyo’s. “You’re amazing...”

Shouyo weakly hummed as an answer. Shouyo can feel his knees are shaking and ready to give up, he was about to fall asleep when a loud banging on the storage room door shocked the both of them. 

Fear started to coated Shouyo’s heart. It’s like his consciousness were now in place, he felt ashamed at the same time mad at Ushijima. But, he wanted this, he like it, and even begged for it. Shouyo started to panicked and Ushijima doesn’t look bother. 

Shouyo was about to let out an angry commentary on Ushijima’s unbothered behavior when his ex-lover made him wear its coat. Shouyo watched Ushijima fixed himself before giving him a quick kiss. 

“I’ll go take to him, fix yourself.” Shouyo nodded. He watched Ushijima walk towards the door. 

Everything that he have done earlier hit Shouyo like a truck. As if a cold water were splashed onto him, how stupid of him to have sex on Ushijima again. All this time of moving on, only one temptation are all it takes. Shouyo started to feel pity on himself as he fixed his clothes. 

Shouyo looked at the mirror and even though his heart are raging in nervousness, Shouyo saw how his satisfied looking face and after sex aura surrounds him. 

“This is stupid, I’m stupid.” Shouyo whispered to himself and hugged himself under Ushijima’s coat. 

MEANWHILE, outside and in front of the storage room door. Ushijima saw the angry huffing Kuroo Tetsuro. 

“Is there a problem here, Mr. Tetsuro? Our meeting were long done.” Ushijima mockingly question him.

“You bastard. I know Shouyo’s in there.” Kuroo was about to opened the door when Ushijima pushed him away. His back met the cold wall of the corridor. “The fuck are you doing?!” 

“Getting what supposed to be mine.” Ushijima dangerously whispered. “Shouyo’s not after your care, Kuroo.”

“And so? What do you want me to do? Make him stay with you? You lied on him.” Kuroo growled. He would never leave Shouyo without a fight. Shouyo already faced hell because of Ushijima Wakatoshi, he would never let Shouyo fell on its trap again.

“And you weren’t?” Ushijima smirked when he saw how Kuroo Tetsuro’s face looked shocked. “I never even touch Oikawa in anyway. Unlike what you said to Shouyo that day. But you? We both knew what you and Oikawa have done.” Ushijima walk closely to Kuroo, Kuroo stands still and looked at him directly at the eye. 

“I never done anything that will harmed Shouyo in any way.” Kuroo answered. “I’m protecting him against you and your family.” 

Ushijima laughed when he heard Kuroo’s pathetic reasons. 

“Oh, boy. I never thought of you as a funny guy.” Ushijima throw a punch on Kuroo. Kuroo didn’t even think twice but to fight back. 

Both of the masculine guy started to have an heated fist fight, not until Ushijima punch Kuroo’s throat, making him to kneeled down and gasped for an air.

“Just a few reminder, Kuroo. First of all, never touch whatever I said what’s mine. And that include Shouyo. Second, you knew I do it better than you—Actually no, I could even surpass someone like you. Whatever you do, is what I can do even better.” Ushijima stood up and kicked Kuroo at its side. “Stop dreaming about your imaginary world. Shouyo’s not yours and will never be yours.” 

As if it was cued, the storage room opened. Ushijima froze on his place when he heard Shouyo gasp. 

“Tetsu!” Shouyo exclaimed. Shouyo run to where Tetsuro’s, he was about to kneel and hold Kuroo when Ushijima hold his waist and pulled him closer and spoked.

“Shouyo.” Shouyo looked at Ushijima. Worried and angry, he still looked at him directly at his eyes. “Remember what I told you earlier?” 

Confused for a minute, and it’s like a lightning bulb lit Shouyo’s mind. 

“He needs help!” Shouyo answered. “What have you done, Ushijima?” Shouyo’s worried behavior towards Kuroo pisses Ushijima. 

“Let’s go.” Ushijima pulled Shouyo away from there. “Someone will help him.”

“Ushi!” 

“Shouyo!” Ushijima shouted back. Wakatoshi sighed when he saw the scared look on Shouyo’s face. “I’ll call someone to treat him. Let’s go.” 

“See?” Kuroo interfere in weak voice. He tried to stand up, holding the side of his stomach and a mockingly grin plastered on his face. “Does Shouyo deserve this kind of treatment? No. But you’re doing it. You’re saying Shouyo being with you is the best option? Ha! Who are you kidding, Wakatoshi? You never even treated Shouyo right. You’re controlling him on your won little games.” 

“Tetsu...” Ushijima hissed when Shouyo spouted Kuroo’s name. “Ushijima, please call someone already...” 

“Does Shouyo needed to beg to you every single damn time? Funny you are, Wakatoshi. That’s not even a right way to treat someone ‘better’. I’m not the one who’s at imaginary world, It’s you.” Kuroo dusted his pants and walk towards them. Shouyo was on guard when Ushijima planned to throw a punch again.

“Okay, let’s go. Let’s go, Ushi.” Shouyo whispered on Ushijima. The both taller guys didn’t even bother to move from where they are.

“Shouyo, can’t you see? He’s just going to hurt you! He may not hurt you physically, but this? This is not something a decent boyfriend should do.” Kuroo provoked Ushijima one last time.

“Ushi, please. Let’s just go.” Shouyo started to tear up. Hearing those words from someone who was there for his worst time has a great impact. He just felt too ashamed and pity himself. “God! Please! Let’s go.” 

“Stay away from him, Kuroo. That’s my final warning.” Ushijima then guided Shouyo to the closest elevator on the floor.

Kuroo brushed his hair through his finger. Fuming mad at Ushijima’s way of treatment to Shoyo. 

“AAAH!!” Kuroo kicked the trash can and move back and fourth, calming himself.

“Someday, Shouyo’s gonna leave you because of your jerk personality. Someday, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Someday.” Kuroo whispered to himself, watching the two familiar back walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. I sweat a bit while writing the seggs scene 😂 please leave a comment about your thoughts on this fic 🥺 Thank you and take care of your self always! I love yooou ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
